In film production, it is often desirable to take a camera shot while moving the camera mount laterally, rather than keeping the camera still or simply rotating a camera about an axis. Such shots are generally known as dolly shots, and as specific kind of dolly shot where the camera slides smoothly alongside a moving subject are known as dynamic slider shots. Dolly shots, and particularly dynamic slider shots typically add to the production value of a film.
One current way of filming a dynamic slider shot is to use large pieces of mounting equipment that are secured to stationary objects. These known pieces of equipment typically require three or four members of the camera crew (known as “grips”) approximately one to one-and-a-half hours to set up. In addition, the equipment itself usually costs tens of thousands of dollars. The labor, time, and expense involved in setting up a dynamic slider shot are disadvantageous, and often prohibitive, to filmmakers with modest budgets. Additionally, existing slider systems usually come in set lengths of not more than four feet. Yet another problem that exists with currently available dolly shot equipment is that it is difficult to set up and use on non-level surfaces, especially those that exist in natural outdoor landscapes. Therefore, there exists a need for systems, methods, and apparatuses to remedy these deficiencies.